


He Deserves It

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George always says that Ringo is too selfless in bed, but to Ringo, getting to hear all the beautiful noises that George makes is the best reward he can get.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	He Deserves It

George always says that Ringo is too selfless in bed. No matter how many times George starts things off by undressing Ringo and trying to touch him, somehow it always winds up the other way around with Ringo’s hands and mouth all over George before George even realizes what’s happening. It’s a cruel trick—a cruel trick that feels very nice, but cruel, nonetheless.

Yes, Ringo’s touch feels heavenly, but George wishes he would get more opportunities to return the favor. He always promises himself that he’ll do so once Ringo finishes doing all those magical things that make him cry out in pleasure, but by the time he’s finished, George is too exhausted to remember anything other than the beautiful man lying next to him.

He doesn’t understand why Ringo is so happy with these arrangements. Why doesn’t Ringo want more from their time together? George vows to himself to plan the perfect evening for the two of them, but most importantly, for _Ringo_. Because god damn it, Ringo deserves it.

* * *

Ringo is a bit more selfish than George realizes. He loves making George feel good, of course, but that doesn’t mean there’s nothing in it for Ringo. Every time, as Ringo runs his hands all over George’s body, he looks for the places that make George gasp, whimper, and moan in the most wonderful ways.

God, George has the most beautiful voice in the world. And Ringo is the only person who gets to hear George like this. He spends so much time memorizing the best ways to get George talking, like when he runs his hand over George’s chest to make him let out that string of short gasps, or when he gently bites at his neck until George gives him a deep, drawn-out moan.

But through all those lovely little noises, Ringo knows that George is still holding back. George is using all his strength to stay in control, to keep his voice quiet. So, Ringo keeps going, moving his head lower and lower until he swipes his tongue along the length of George’s most sensitive spot before taking it in his mouth.

That’s when George comes completely undone.

Nothing fills Ringo with more pleasure than that desperate, guttural, _loud_ cry that leaves George’s mouth when Ringo does this. As Ringo keeps going, caressing George’s skin everywhere he can reach while he takes George deeper and deeper into his throat, George keeps getting louder.

Ringo loses control over his own thoughts, hearing only George’s voice and feeling only George’s hand tangling tighter into his hair each time he moans. The only thing that matters is making sure that the stream of sounds pouring from George’s mouth never stops.

Then George’s voice gets louder and higher and his grip gets stronger, but Ringo still doesn’t stop. He continues until the very end, and even after the end he keeps his hands on George’s legs, then back, then face and hair, touching George all over as he comes down from his high to encourage him to let out a few more sighs and pants and giggles.

Because god damn it, George deserves it.


End file.
